


From Summer to Winter

by Melitot



Series: By watchfires and thrones of crowned kings [6]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, Far into the future actually, Flash Fic, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, King Thor, Loki Feels, M/M, Other, Post Avengers Asgard, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Pseudo-Incest, Requited Love, Slash, Teasing, Thor's Brand of Poetry, tortured prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>For all the progress he's made, Thor is still quite blind. If not a king, then who has an eye for sycophants and parasites? And yet he does not realize he's holding a serpent to his breast – or he doesn't want to, which is potentially even worse.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Summer to Winter

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Unashamed fluff.~~  
>  As always, translation of my own work. Please point out any mistake :)

 

Loki considers that, for all the progress he's made, Thor is still quite blind. Who if not a king has an eye for sycophants and parasites? And yet he does not realize he's holding a serpent to his breast – or he doesn't want to, which is potentially worse.

Theirs is an unbalanced symbiosis: Loki could live of Thor to the point of consuming him, never giving anything in return. (For what is there to give?) Despite the prodding of a regained conscience, however, Loki has no intention of pointing this out; pushed away, he'd wither like a leech.

And if this isn't a humiliation, he has never inflicted one.

 

But like thousands other intentions of his, this too melts under the sun that is Thor. One evening, after having helped him divest of his armour, Thor looks at his face, laughs tiredly and holds him close. It's been a long day.

"Please, next time Radulf grinds on the council, show him that grim expression. It'll give him a nasty turn."

They don't pull apart. Thor rocks him a little, like he did when they were children, by the Norns, and Loki shuts his eyes to feel Thor's warmth descend to the very points of his feet. Only when they're together like this, Jotunheim's coldness leaves him.

The words escape.

"I'll dry you up" he murmurs. "I'm empty... You've got everything to offer and I, nothing."

Thor lets out a half-laugh. "Nothing?" he says, disbelieving. He arches his neck just enough to peer down; whatever he finds on his face leaves him frustrated. "Loki..."

"What need has summer of winter?"

"What _is_ summer without winter? Without the cold and the rains that lay seeds underground, purify the earth and renew life?"

"That is spring" Loki answers, curt, pressing his nose against the hollow of Thor's neck.

This time, Thor laughs openly. "It is not, and you know it, my dearest scholar." Then he leans forward and whispers in his ear, through dark hair: "Without you _I_ 'd be _empty_ , Loki, like a golden cup without ambrosia, and alone like an arrow without its bow. If you feel the same, then my heart is full of joy, and I tell you: a person's worth isn't measured on his body's temperature."

The warmth radiates; Loki doesn't know how his being can hold. But he can't help smiling against Thor's collarbone.

"How poetic you are, my lord."

Thor pinches his side. "Like a lover without delusions."

"Ow!"

 


End file.
